Heroes Aren't Born
by Sonsasu the Gray Daiconi
Summary: Ignore this for the moment.


**Disclaimer-I don't own anything from the Tolkien books--**

**© 2007--I own the main character Kip, her family and the plot--**

**Warning--Mild cursing--It has a few qualitys of a MS but not all of them--This has a slightly slow start for chapters, but will meet up with the LOTR chars later--**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Heroes Aren't Born**

**By, Sonsasu**

**Chapter One**

**-I Hate Mornings-**

**------------------------------------**

…Pushing the pillow off my head I let out a tongue curling yawn and blinked my blue and green eyes. I reached blindly out and fumbled around the trussed up sheets of my bed until the cold plastic of the radio grazed my finger tips. Slowly the song registered in a sleep fogged brain, it was Twisted Transistor from Korn… Lifting my head from a heated arm I stared at the radio and grimaced. I'd fallen asleep with the CD playing all night on the same song, yet again…

"_Mom's going to kill me if I keep this up…"_

Taking a deep breath I ran chilled fingers through my black fuzzy hair, wincing when I hit a bad tangle. I shifted my legs and frowned deeply before glancing down and lifting the white sheet up. Not only had I fallen asleep with the radio still on, I'd gone to bed in my clothes too!

A cold breeze ran along my neck creating a jerking shiver to further awaken me. I sat up and turned around, shifting onto my knees. I sucked in a sharp breath to what greeted my eyes.

"_I seriously have to break this habit…"_

Reaching out I picked up my poor water bound spider plant from the windowsill and sighed deeply. Deeping a finger into the ice cold water, another grimace fluted a crossed my face, the plant has to be freezing! This was the first time I'd forgotten to remove it before nighttime and it would most certainly be last…

I considered dumping out the cold water and refilling it with warm but quickly decided against it. For all I knew it could be a shock to the plant or something… Looking to right I pursed my lips, leaned over and sat the plant upon my bed stand. It would eventually warm back up thanks to my oven-box of a room. Mom had explained that spider plants couldn't survive in temperatures of sixty-seven and below. So I licked my palm and held it up for a moment against the screen.

"_It's cold but it's not that cold at least."_

I yawned yet again and rubbed my wet hand over the rough material of my dark blue jean shorts. Nine o'clock was far too early for me, even though the sun was already up as I peered past the newly budding oak trees. Placing my fingers along the wood of the windowsill I had to lean slightly off my knees and use some of my weight, while I pushed the stiff window back down. Unfortunately, I've never been very lucky, and my hand slipped, breaking off two of my finger nails from my left hand, right down to the soft pink skin underneath.

My breath hissed out from behind tightly clenched teeth as I cradled the stinging fingers against my stomach. Muttering cures of stupidity I used my other hand to angrily force the window down to just a crack. I then placed my burning, throbbing forefinger and middle finger into my mouth, trying to ease some of the discomfort.

Turning away from the window as if I had a grudge against it I slid onto my back and closed my eyes. Only to have them fly open again. A foul scent hit my nose along with two cold little hands grabbing onto one of my hanging feet. The smell could be described like…like…hog mulch and sweet syrup? Releasing my fingers I shifted up to my elbows and I glared down at the carrier of the foul stench.

It was the next door neighbor's five year old son, Jim. Now, if you can imagine a five year old Denis the Menace with curly sandy hair, dimples, lots of freckles, an impish smile, and bright blue eyes then you can imagine little Jim. This little monster would follow my brothers or me around every chance he got…and we still have no idea how he gets in the house.

"Is there some reason you're in my room smelling like someone just took a dump on you?"

"_Hey just because he's a hobbit look-a-like doesn't mean I have to be nice…"_

Jim's face fell for a second, but was just as quickly replaced with a huge grin and a he nodded flinging dirt from his hair. He pointed behind him and started waving his hands in signs. I groaned silently and sat up to watch him carefully.

"It's your birthday…happy birthday…come downstairs…Ru sent me to wake you up…?"

Jim nodded vigorously and began to crawl onto my bed. With a gasp I slid forward to stop him, but when I got near enough he tossed his smelly little arms around my neck and gave me a fierce hug. His stink made me gag but I managed to hold my breath and hug the clingy little monster back.

After a few seconds of him nuzzling me, Jim finally let go and ran for the door giggling and pausing halfway out, to wave bye before disappearing around the corner.

"_I hate having a weak stomach…"_

Forcing my nose to stop scrunching up I looked down at my shirt and sighed. Time for a shower…

"_I seriously, hate mornings."_

"Oooooooh Kip…"

I froze as I stared up at my three brothers who were standing in the doorway, grinning like devils that were about to wrap up a deal…

"Wha…?" "Ahhhh!"

That was all I managed to get out before they dive-bombed the bed tackling me. We had a short wrestling match where I got in a few good blows, but in the end, was over powered and out numbered.

Mike, my youngest brother, now with very bloody lip, was pinning my wrists above my head and laying on them. Tom, my middle brother who was sporting the beginnings of a black eye, held my kicking legs hostage.

"What the hell is this for?!"

My eldest brother Ru had four long bleeding scratches down his cheek, compliments of my thin pointed nails.

"You guys got her?"

The only answers were two loud grunts.

"Good."

Pressing his knee harder onto my torso an evil smirk spread a crossed Ru's cut face.

"Do you remember when you put super glue in my shoes yesterday? And when you used Nair to melt Mike's hair and eyebrows off last year? Oh and we can't forget when you dyed Tom's hair pink and wrote _kick me I'm stupid_ on his forehead in permanent ink seven months ago now can we?"

"What, I can't help it if you guys are really heavy sleepers!"

"Yeah but you didn't have to take advantage of it! So now it's pay back day, dearest baby sister." The three words _dearest baby sister_ had been said with dripping venom.

"It's pay back time, not pay back day you dumb ass." I muttered beneath my breath.

Ru lifted up his arm showing off a small white bag with three blue cursive letters on it, BHS or Bell's Hair Salon… This didn't ease my fears but instead increased them, causing my stomach to twist into nervous knots. I forced myself to give them a very annoyed look, despite the feeling of dread nagging at the back of my mind.

"Soooo, is there going to be a drum roll and bad guy laugh anytime soon?"

Mike snorted and earned a glare from Ru as he reached inside the bag and withdrew an extremely expensive hair gel, two plastic gloves and a pair of simple scissors. He tossed the bag away and set the gel and gloves down on the bed but slipped his fingers into the scissors.

"Pay back's a bitch ain't it?" Ru said as he seized my long black braid and yanked it straight up.

"No!"

Thrashing my head from side to side, I struggled with a wild energy, _almost_ tossing my three older brothers off.

"Man, will you hurry up she's cutting right through my clothes!" Mike yelled in pained desperation. Ru moved the scissors as close as he could without stabbing me in the head. There was a loud snip and the thick braid came away in his hand, allowing my head to flop against the pillows.

A tense silence followed as I stared at the braid, dangling like a missing limb in Ru's hand. There was a heavy weight that settled around my heart, squeezing it like a cage with every beat. I took a shaky breath as an uncomfortable prickling behind my eyes made me blink repeatedly trying my best to be rid of the sensation.

"Hey maybe we went to far…" Tom murmured.

"Hold her tighter and just wait for it." Ru replied while still smirking.

As the three brothers watched, my eyes slowly drifted along the arm to the one that held the thick black braid. A deadly smile grew a crossed my face right before I chuckled. The sound sent a chill snaking down my three siblings spines.

"Mike, Tom, Ru…you guy's already know this but…I am so going to kill you for this! Just wait till I'm free!" I bellowed as I jerked my body viciously in their holds "If you thought super glue, pink hair, and having your hair melted was bad just you wait! I'Mhhhhppp!"

My loud rantings were sliced short when Ru pressed his hand tightly over my mouth.

"Yell all you like but we're not finished yet."

He hastily yanked his hand back when he felt my sharp teeth nearly pierce his skin.

"You shouldn't bite people you never know where their hands might have been."

"What, have you been fondling your balls again Ru?"

I burst out laughing when his face turned as red a beet. He glared down at me while his knee shifted further onto my torso making me wince in minor pain.

Tossing the braid to the side, he snatched on the gloves, and grabbing the hair gel. Ru held the jar until it was barely an inch away from my nose.

"Dammit, I'm not near sighted!"

I felt Tom's chest and arms shaking against my legs as he suppressed his snorts of laugher. Shooting an evil look at Tom, Ru eased the gel away from my nose so I could see it clearly.

"Permanent hair dye, color…bright purple..."

My loud howl of terrified realization could have awakened the dead.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no! I hate purple!"

I fought their holds with all of my strength but unfortunately my three very _large_ brothers have a great love for football…

"Fight and yell all you like but mom isn't here right now. She went out early shopping for your birthday gifts and cake, something about a sell." Ru said grinning from ear to ear.

"Arrrrggghhh! Fine, fine, fine, you win…for now." I growled in return.

Ru took the hair gel top off and dipped his fingers in it taking out a large glop of silvery goop.

A loud and very annoyed sigh escaped me as a slightly painful tingling grew along my scalp….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Sigh)**

**-Concerning people who don't like me or my writing-**

**This is a site where you can write anything you want in a fanfic, if you want Legolas to love a Sue or you, then he'll love a Sue or you, simple as that. If you want all of the LOTR's chars to be gay, whoopee to you. You can write here to improve your grammar, spelling, or just for the joy of writing, it's not a crime.**

**To people who are a little _too_ obsessed with LOTR fanfic's.**

**Please, please act your age...this is just writing dear god, no need to act like a child who didn't get what he or she wanted... I'm trying to improve what I like to do, so yea I'm going to ignore the ranting flamers, no matter how much they threaten, cuss, or whine to me about this fic.**

**I wrote this as a stepping stone, nothing more, poor grammar, tell me something I don't know. Bad plot, yea sure okay fine. She is just a made up char I'm using, yes her name is odd, so la-de-da tell me something new please, my fic, my char names are whatever I want them to be. No, I don't know any elvish, I can live with that, I do give props to people who took the time to learn it though. The thing is I like to write, and nothing you say will stop that, if anything you only increase the disire to write more, okay?**


End file.
